Les Méchants
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Eponine Thropp and Marius Tigelaar are best friends. She is in love with him, but what happens when he falls in love with the popular blonde girl. Better than it sounds, I suck at descriptions. Kinda musical and kinda book-verse
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been thinking of this for a while now and well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or Wicked, no matter how awesome that would be.**

_Les Méchants_

Eponine Thropp was born green. No one knew why, and it seemed that there was no reason for it, that was just the way it was. She was green. Her father, Frex, refused to accept it though. He'd tried to cover up Eponine's greeness, but to no avail. So she became his stress relief. If he was stressed or angry or just bored, he would take it out on her. That usually came in the form of a beating. Eponine had two siblings, Azelma and Gavroche. Gavroche was the youngest, being only 8 years old. Azelma was the middle child, as well as the favoured one, at 18 years of age. That left Eponine as the oldest, at the age of 18 years, 364 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes old. Eponine had never had any type of birthday party. Her father never gave her anything except for a beating, her sister pretended not to care when in the presence of their father or anyone else, for that matter, and Gavroche was rarely seen by any of them. Eponine had only one friend in the whole world: Marius Tigelaar. He was the only one that didn't stare at her green skin, the only one that never made fun of her, the only one that would actually be seen with her in public, and the only one that really and truly cared about Eponine Thropp. So naturally she fell in love with him. Her love was, at the moment, unrequited.

Eponine sat in her room, in the darkness. The only light came from that of the full moon, which was visible from her window. She looked at her pocket watch, which was almost an exact (though smaller of course) replica of the Time Dragon Clock, which told her that she would be 19 in less than a minute. She'd had the watch for a very long time, it had been given to her by a man named Turtle Heart. She did not remember him well, only that he had been around before her mother had become pregnant with Azelma. At this point you may wonder how Eponine was treated by her mother. Eponine's mother was dead. She had been for 8 years, she had died giving birth to Gavroche. Eponine did not remember much of her mother, Melena, but she remembered that her mother had once tried to drown her. Clearly, it had not worked. Eponine refused to go near water, for it burned her. Fortunately, it did not rain much in the magical land of France.

She glanced at her clock again. Midnight.

"Happy Birthday Eponine..." she whispered to herself. She heard a soft tap at her window. She looked over just as a pebble hit the window, creating another soft tap. She walked over and opened the window. Peering down into the darkness, she saw Marius. She smiled. "Well hello there, Monsieur." She called down to him. "What brings you here at this hour of the night?"

"Happy Birthday, 'Ponine!" He exclaimed, grinning boyishly.

"Thanks!"

"Come down here so I can give you your gift."

"You know my father locks my bedroom door at night."

"Then go through the window."

"But I'm on the second floor!" She protested.

"Then jump, I'll catch you!" He promised. Eponine hesitated. "Don't you trust me?" Eponine jumped out of the window and, sure enough, Marius caught her, grinning. Marius put her down and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He handed it to her. "Open it." he said softly. Eponine opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet, with several beautiful charms hanging from it. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." she whispered.

"Happy Birthday." he replied merely as he helped her put the bracelet on. They sat down on the grass together.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Shiz University, the best there is in France."

"I know... 'Zelma leaves tomorrow as well." Eponine sighed and then looked into Marius' emerald green eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much..." her voice shook with the tears that were threatening to form in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, 'Ponine. But I promise to write to you everyday." He assured her. Despite that, tears started to fall from her eyes, they burned as they fell down her cheeks. She gasped slightly.

"Oh damn, _tears_, they burn like fire!"

"Shh, 'Ponine, it's okay. Please don't cry! I'm still here, 'Ponine, I'm still here." he said, wrapping his arms around her. He wiped away her tears. Eponine looked at him, studying his face and the pale blue diamonds that trailed from his face down his neck, and (though she was not certain) down his back and chest. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers; she wanted him to whisper that he was hers, that he would not leave her; she wanted him to love her. But she knew that this would not happen. "I'll come back." He told her, "I'm not leaving for good, you will see me again." he promised her.

"You're the only friend I've ever had..." She whispered. Marius looked at the green girl that he held in his arms. He hardly noticed the colour of her skin anymore, that did not matter to him as it did to most people. She was his beautiful Eponine, with her bright hazel eyes that could never seem to decide whether they wanted to be green or brown; with her dark, thick lashes that framed her big eyes; with her chestnut hair that was always a bit of a mess (except for when she managed to get a hold of her sister's comb, as her father had never supplied her with one). It was true that Eponine was, by far, too thin (her father did not let her have normal sized meals. He felt that everything that went to Eponine was just one more thing taken away from Azelma, his favourite child), and it was true that her skin was green, and it was true that she was very unpopular, but Marius saw past all of that. She was his best friend and nothing else mattered. It was hard for him to leave her, but he couldn't just pass up the oppurtunity to go to Shiz University. _The_ Shiz University! Marius kissed Eponine's forehead.

"I'll always be your best friend."

"You promise?"

"I promise." he told her, holding her a bit tighter. They ended up sitting there like that for a couple of hours until Marius had to depart. Eponine climbed back into her room and layed down in her bed. She was asleep withing second of her head hitting the pillow.

...

Eponine was woken up by her father shoving her out of bed.

"Get packed." He told her. She looked at him, confused.

"For what?"

"For Shiz University. You're going with Azelma."

"Really?" Eponine asked, a smile starting to form on her lips.

"Yes, to look after Azelma. No other reason than that."

"Oh thank you, father! Thank you!"

"Get ready!" He snapped before walking out of her room.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Les Miserables.**

It did not take Eponine very long to pack for Shiz University. She couldn't wait to tell Marius! _No, I should make it a surprise!_ She decided. _Oh how surprised he'll be when he sees me there at Shiz University! _Her father came back into her room a couple minutes after she'd finished packing. She turned to look at him, he looked back at her sternly. He cleared his throat and said to her:

"No funny business when your at Shiz. No magic!" he hissed.

"But Father, you know I can't control that!" Eponine protested. He struck her. She stumbled back and whacked her head off the wall. She winced. "Father, I can't–" he struck her again, this time knocking her to the ground.

"You will not ruin this for your sister." He spat. "Now go help Azelma finish packing." He added before leaving the room. Eponine sighed and went into her sister's room. Azelma turned her wheelchair around so that she could look at her. Azelma had been born with twisted legs, possibly from her prematurity, thus she required a wheelchair. Azelma smiled slightly at Eponine, but then noticed a bruise starting to form under her eye.

"Eppy, what happened?" Azelma asked softly. Eponine shook her head.

"Nothing, I tripped over my suitcase is all..." She lied easily. Azelma laughed slightly.

"You have to be more careful, Eppy."

"I know, 'Zelma." She replied, managing a slight smile at her sister. "Anyway, I came to help you pack." Azelma smiled her thanks as Eponine started to pack her things into a suticase. It was not long before she'd finished packing for her sister and their father came up.

"It's time to go." He told them.

...

Shiz University was grand. That was to only word to describe it: grand. It was a tall building, taller than Notre-Dame. It was made out of white stone that looked very smooth. It had tall, arching doorways and tall, arching windows to match. In front of the school was a very tall flag pole, on it flew the French flag. The entrance hall had a very high ceiling and marble flooring. It was also packed with students.

Eponine ran inside upon their arrival. She looked around in awe. Then she realised that everyone was staring at her. _Typical._ She thought. She was used to being stared at. She sighed slightly.

"What?" She asked them. "What are you all looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" She asked sarcastically. "Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. And no, I didn't chew grass as a child."

"Eponine!" Her father said as he came inside with Azelma.

"Oh and this is my younger sister, Azelma. As you can see, she's a perfectly normal colour." Eponine added.

"Eponine, would you keep a hold of yourself!" Frex hissed. "You know I'm only sending you here for one reason!"

"Yes Father, I know: to look after Azelma." She said with a sigh. Frex turned to look at Azelma with a very fatherly smile on his face.

"Now, my precious little girl, a parting gift." He said, handing her a box. Azelma smiled and opened the box, revealing beautiful jeweled shoes.

"Oh Father, thank you!" Azelma exclaimed.

"Only the best for the daughter of a Baron." He replied. He turned to Eponine. "Eponine," She looked at him hopefully, "take care of your sister." He told her. Then he left. Azelma looked at her sister.

"Eponine..."

"Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything." Eponine said. Azelma smiled slightly.

"Eponine?" asked a voice from behind her. Smiling, Eponine turned to face Marius. He hugged her. "'Ponine, what are you doing here?"

"Father sent me here to look after 'Zelma." She replied, grinning.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. He hugged her again. She hugged him back. _I wonder if he'll ever realise how much I love him..._ Eponine thought. Marius pulled back and Eponine noticed that he was looking at someone. She turned to see a pretty blonde girl. "Who is that?" He asked breathlessly.

"Galinda Fauchelevant!" The blonde announced grandly. She was met by applause. Marius continued to gaze at her. Eponine looked at him, with almost a horrified expression on her face; she recognised the way he looked at her. She recognised his loving gaze. It was the way she often dreamed he would look at her; it was the way she always looked at him. _But how? _She wondered, _He doesn't even know her! He's only just seen her now! _Then she noticed that Galinda was now gazing at Marius with that same look in her eyes. She walked over to them, well, to him (she was ignoring Eponine), followed by a group of girls. "Hello, Monsieur. I am Galinda Fauchelevant." She introduced herself with a wide smile, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Galinda. I am Marius Tigelaar." He replied with a slight bow.

"Attention new students!" called out a woman's voice. All students turned to face her. "I am the Headmistress of Shiz University, Fantine Morrible. But you shall address me as Madame Morrible. I would like to welcome you all to another year at Shiz University and I speak for myself and my fellow colleagues when I say that we have nothing but the highest hopes... for some of you. Now, are there any questions regarding your room assignments?" Both Galinda and Eponine raised their hands. Morrible noticed Galinda first. "Yes Mademoiselle...?"

"Galinda. Galinda Fauchelevant."

"Do you have a question regarding your room assignment?"

"No Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite. Anyway, I applied to your sorcery seminar and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz University, to study magic with you. Perhaps you recall my essay 'Magic wands, need they have a point?'."

"Well, Mademoiselle Fauchelevant, I do not teach my sorcery seminar every year. Unless someone special were to come along." Morrible told her. Eponine noticed how insulted Galinda looked and she very nearly laughed. _She probably isn't used to not getting her way, _Eponine thought.

"We have not yet recieved our room assignments." Eponine said loudly. Morrible looked over at them, seeing Azelma first, she remarked:

"Oh you must be the Baron's daughter. Oh you're so tragically beautiful!" Then she looked at Eponine and jumped slightly. "My, what a sight you are." She muttered. "And you are?"

"I'm the other daughter, Eponine."

"Hmm, well I'm sure you're very bright."

"Bright? She's phosphorescent." Galinda remarked to her followers. They laughed.

"Yes, well, Mademoiselle Eponine, I'm sure we'll find some place to put you. However, your father made his concerns for your sister's well being quite clear. I think it only appropriate that she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed. But we'll find some place to put you."

"I don't think she even read my essay." complained Galinda. She raised her hand. Morrible looked at her.

"How, how kind of you, dearie. Mademoiselle Eponine, you may share with Mademoiselle Galinda. Now off to your dormitories!"

"But, Madame! I've always looked after my sister!" Eponine protested when Fantine started to take Azelma away. "Let her go!" She shouted. Azelma's wheelchair started to spin out of control and then it wheeled itself over to Eponine. Everyone looked at her in shock. Fear was evident in all of their faces, save for Marius and Azelma.

"Eponine, you promised things would be different here!" Azelma hissed, turning a brilliant shade of red. _We haven't even been here a whole day and Eponine has already managed to completely embarrass me!_ She thought angrily.

"I'm sorry, 'Zelma. You know I can't control it." Eponine replied quietly.

"You mean this has happened before?" Morrible asked. Eponine nodded. Marius placed a hand on her shoulder. He could tell that she was worried that Morrible might kick her out of Shiz University.

"Sorry Madame..."

"Never apologise for talent!" Fantine told her, shaking her head. "My dear, you have a gift. With talent like that, why you could impress the Wizard of France! I wouldn't be surprised if he'd make you his magic grand vizier! My dear, my dear! I'll write at once to the wizard, tell him of you in advance. If you work as you should, you'll be making good! Have you ever thought of a career in sorcery? I'll tutor you myself and take no other students!" Galinda gasped, clearly offended by this. "Now everyone off to your dormitories!" The students began to clear out. Eponine was about to say something to Marius, but then she noticed he was walking away with Galinda. She sighed. She was all alone in the entrance hall now.

"Did that reallt just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried to repress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the wizard if I make good. So I'll make good..." She sang softly. Then she thought of Marius and Galinda and her spirits sank. "They went without knowing, one towards the other. Like the chance when it searches for danger. Two children placed in the world, one towards the other, to play the heroes of a story..." She sighed, and tried to be happy again, "When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth, then I meet the Wizard: what I've waited for since... since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded! Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or like Parisians so small minded? No! He'll say to me I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely! And that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and I..." As hard as she tried, she could not keep her mind off of Marius. Her song became sad again: "They descended from the clouds, radiant of mystery, to make a long trip of love on this land. Hardly they were seen, yet they were recognised before their knowledge..." _Damn it, Eponine. Be happy..._ "Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change! 'Cause when your with the Wizard, no one thinks your strange! No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed. And all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard you're acclaimed! And this gift or this curse I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why when we are hand in hand, the Wizard and I!" Despite her attempts at cheering herself up, tears fell from her eyes. _I should be happy for him, shouldn't I? _"The happiness suits them well, one towards the other. A blind man with his heart could see it. The happiness made badly for the others, when you don't have a role in the story." She furiously wiped away her tears. She forced her thoughts back to the Wizard. "One day he'll say to me: Eponine, a girl who is so superior. Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated by you verdigris, would it be alright by you if I de-greenify you?... And though of course that's not important to me. Alright why not? I'll reply. Oh what a pair we'll be, the Wizard and I! Yes, what a pair we'll be, the Wizard and..." Suddenly, she could see it. She could see herself with the Wizard, she could imagine it clear as day. "Unlimited, my future is unlimited. And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy..." She shook her head. "I know it sounds truly crazy, it's true, the vision's hazy. But I swear some day there'll be a celebration thoughout France, that's all to do with me!" She wiped away her remaining tears. "And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling things I've never felt! And though I'll never show it, I'll be so happy I could... melt! And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else 'til I die! Yes what a pair we'll be, when people see me they will scream for half of France's favourite team! The Wizard and I!" Eponine tried to be happy, she really did. But as I'm sure you know, Reader, being unloved by the one you love most results in misery. But Eponine could not bring herself to be completely miserable, as one of her dreams was coming true, yet she could not be fully happy as she was unloved by Marius. She sighed. _Maybe he'll see that blissful blonde for what she really is... an arrogant, popular, salope. She thinks that the world revolves around her... As if..._

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! By the way, I chose to use Galinda instead of Cosette as I hate Cosette. So... yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Les Misérables**

Eponine walked to her new dorm. _I can't believe I'm at Shiz University! _The_ Shiz University! I've always wanted to go here!_ At first she was happy to find the dorm room empty, but then she remembered that Galinda was with Marius and her heart fell. She sighed. _He was never mine to lose..._ she told herself, _why regret what could not be?_ She sighed again and then looked around the room. She placed her luggage down near her bed (she knew it was hers because it was smaller than the other and less... pink...). She noticed a large mirror with a pink frame. She glanced into it. She noticed that part of her face was a bit red from where her tears had fallen. The red contrasted with the green of her skin. _It's no wonder why Marius doesn't love me... I'm green for God's sake! My hair's all tangled, my face is too gaunt... Oh, I'm hideous!_ She thought. Though, of course, Eponine was not hideous. If one were to look past the greeness of her skin as Marius did, one would see the secret flecks of gold in her eyes, or the sparkle that seemed to be in her eyes, one would notice the fullness of her lips, or, if you looked past the bruises and scars, how her face was beautifully sculpted, almost as if by Seraphim himself. But Eponine could not see that in herself. She had what we call pure beauty; she was beautiful, but she did not know that she was beautiful. On the contrary, she thought, as we have said, that she was quite hideous.

After she had unpacked, she grabbed some parchment and began to write a letter to her father just as Galinda came in. Eponine tried to ignore her and started to write:

_My dear father,_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._

_But of course I'll care for 'Zelma,_

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond._

_There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..._

_Blonde._

_Sincerely,_

_Eponine_

Eponine glanced at Galinda and found that she was glaring at her.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Galinda asked herself aloud.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." Eponine muttered.

"My pulse is rushing!"

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing!" Galinda exclaimed as she looked in the mirror.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing!" They sang together. Galinda narrowed her eyes.

"For your face."

"Your voice." Eponine retorted in a nazally imitation of Galinda's voice. _Mon Dieu, she is annoying!_ Eponine thought as Galinda looked at her rather plain outfit.

"Your clothing." Galinda said as she shuddered. _She doesn't even know how to dress! She's not wearing any pink! _Galinda thought.

"Let's just say, I loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes my very skin begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhileration and such total detestation. So pure so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast! Still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"

To Eponine, everything seemed to slow down. She looked around the room again, still in awe of being at Shiz University.

"This was my castle on a cloud

This is where I went to in my sleep!

No mean father to make me weep!

Not in my castle on a cloud.

Here's where I wished each night to go

With the man that I love so

No one would laugh or put me down

Not in my castle on a cloud

Marius would be there

All in white

Hold me and whisper something nice

He's nice to see and he's soft to touch

He says "'Ponine, I love you very much..."

I know a place where you can learn

I know a place where you can dream

No one would shout or be too mean

Not in my castle on a cloud..." She sang softly. Galinda didn't seem to hear any of it. A bunch of students entered the room and ran over to Galinda. They stared at Eponine in disgust.

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda you're a martyr!" The students sang. Galinda smiled at them with her big, fake smile that Eponine found to be quite annoying.

"These things are sent to try us." She replied in her high voice.

"Poor Galinda forced to reside with someone so disgusticified! We just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your loathing!" They exclaimed, rounding on Eponine. Eponine rolled her eyes.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Eponine and Galinda sang, glaring at eachother.

"Unadulterated loathing." The students sang in counterpoint.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!"

"For her face, her voice, her clothing."

"My pulse us rushing, my head is reeling!"

"We loathe it all!" The students cried out.

"Oh what is this feeling?"

"Every little trait however small,"

"Does it have a name?"

"Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed

"Loathing!" Eponine and Galinda were inches from eachother now. Eponine towered over Galinda.

"Loathing."

"There's a strange exhileration!"

"Loathing!"

"And such total detestation!"

"Loathing."

"So pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing for forever, loathing truly deeply loathing you! My whole life long!" Eponine looked at Galinda and grinned malevolantly.

"BOO!" She exclaimed. Galinda screamed shrilly. Eponine doubled over, laughing at Galinda's reaction. Galinda turned a brilliant shade of red and then grinned maliciously at Eponine.

"Scare me all you want, you'll never have him." She hissed. Eponine stopped laughing and looked at her, shocked.

"What are you–"

"I saw how you looked at him. He's mine. I like him and he likes me. He'll never be yours."

"His opinion of you might change when I tell him what a bitch you are." Eponine said coldly. Galinda laughed meanly.

"And who do you think he's going to believe? The girl he likes or an ogre? Face it, _'Ponine_, he doesn't love you and he never will." Galinda said with a smirk. Eponine had to run out of the room, she refused to let Galinda see her cry. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

The tears burned as they streamed down Eponine's cheeks. She ran down the halls, trying to find an exit. Once she saw a door, she started to run even faster and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said, her voice shaking, as she ran outside. "Damn..." she whispered as more tears well from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly with her sleeve, but they kept falling, burning as they dripped down her cheeks.

"'Ponine?"

Eponine turned at the sound of her name and saw Marius.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?" he asked her. She didn't reply. "Are the other students making fun of you? Don't listen to them, 'Ponine. They don't know you, they don't know how amazing you are!" He said with a smile. Eponine shook her head.

"You're the only one that thinks that, Monsieur. You're the only one that cares about me."

"That's not true! Azelma cares."

"Not enough to talk to me in public."

"Gavroche cares."

"I rarely see him." She said, looking at him. He frowned.

"If they knew you like I do, they would know that you're amazing."

"They don't want to know me, Monsieur. I'm green; I'm different."

"Who ever said that being different is a bad thing?" he asked her.

"Everybody... apart from you."

"'Ponine..." he wiped away her tears and then pulled her into a warm embrace. She buried her face in his chest. "Eponine, you are the most amazing person I've ever met." he told her, holding her close.

"Do you really mean that, Monsieur?"

"Of course I do." he assured her. He pulled back when he noticed Galinda walking over to them. Eponine looked up and saw her. Galinda smiled her biggest, whitest, fakest smile.

"I have to go." Eponine muttered, animosity colouring her voice as she looked at the blissful blonde. She ran off. Marius watched her go, but was then distracted by Galinda flirting with him.

...

Eponine kept running, not really sure of where she was heading. She just knew that she had to get far away from Marius and Galinda. _Oh, I hate that blonde!_ she thought venomously. She was now off campus. She was in a poorer part of France. She looked around and she noticed the way people were staring at her.

"What? Never seen a green person before?" She asked them loudly. Most of them looked away, but some continued to stare. Eponine rolled her eyes and tried not to care about what they thought of her. Then she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and found herself face to face a man who looked to be no more than a couple years older than her.

"Need someone to love you?" he asked her, his voice surprisingly soft. She shook her head. "Come now, just look at you! No one would ever love you, so why not let me?" She shook her head again. He pulled her close to him. "Everyone needs somebody to love them." He whispered. He kissed her neck. She tried to pull away from him, but she was malnourished and weak. He was much stronger than her.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, trying once again to pull away. He dragged her into a dark alleyway and pushed her up against the side of a building. She hit her head rather hard against the wall. "Leave me alone!" She shouted as she shoved him away. She'd caught him off guard and he stumbled back a bit. Eponine made a run for it, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She did not get very far before he tackled her and pinned her to the ground and dug his nails into her arm, drawing blood. "No!" she cried out. Her cries were unheard or otherwise ignored. He flipped her over so that she was on her back. Tears burned in her eyes as he pushed her skirt up past her knees and started to undo his trousers. Then, it started to rain. Eponine screamed in pure agony as the rain burned her skin. Her scream could be heard for miles around. It was this scream that saved her from being raped.

Marius, having heard the scream, figured that Eponine had got caught in the rain. He started to run towards the general direction that the scream had come from. He found Eponine pinned to the ground.

"Get off her!" Marius growled with such pure anger in his voice. He went over and pulled the man off of her. He threw him to the ground and then pinned him down. He started to punch him, rather hard. Blood poured from the man nose. The man tried several times to get Marius off of him, but to no avail. Marius continued to beat the man to within an inch of his life.

"M-Marius, that's enough. You're killing him." Eponine said, her pain evident in her voice. She tried to shield herself from the rain with her jacket, but the water soaked through. She whimpered as it burned her skin.

"Good. The bastard deserves to die." Marius replied. Eponine had never heard him sound so angry. The man was unconscious now.

"If the police find out it was you, you'll go to jail," Eponine tried to reason with him, "please just stop." He listened this time and stopped beating the man. He got up and then helped Eponine up. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. She used it to shield herself from the rain. Marius picked her up and ran back to Shiz. He brought her inside. Most of her burns were bleeding rather badly. He brought her to the hospital wing of the University. He stayed by her side all night.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici, le prochain chapitre!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables, nor do I own Wicked... alas...**

Eponine awoke some time during the middle of the night and smiled when she saw Marius sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed, his head resting next to hers on the pillow. _He does care..._ she thought, _he really does care about me... and maybe that's enough._ She smiled again and looked down at their hands and found that they were entwined. Her smile widened. She turned her head to get a better look at him. She winced as one of the burns on her face brushed against the pillow. Eponine frowned as she looked down and saw her many burns. She sighed.

"What a sorry sight you are, Eponine." she said to herself.

"You're beautiful." Marius murmured as he woke, having heard Eponine talking to herself. Eponine looked at him.

"You're too kind, Monsieur, but you don't need to lie to me." she said, smiling sadly.

"It's not lying. It's looking at things a different way." he replied with a slight grin.

"I am green. How could I ever be beautiful?"

"The colour of your skin doesn't matter, 'Ponine."

"It does to other people."

"Not to me." Marius told her. "The colour of your skin doesn't matter to me, it never has and it never will. You are beautiful, Eponine. I really do mean that." He said earnestly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're kind... you are amazing, Eponine. Don't listen to what anyone else says. Don't you dare let them put you down. They don't know you, and, y'know what? That's their loss. I know you think very poorly of yourself, but remember this, 'Ponine, beauty is not defined by physical appearance. True beauty comes from within, and you have the most beautiful personality I've ever known." Tears formed in Eponine's eyes, and, for once, she did not mind the pain. "'Ponine? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong." she replied, wiping away the tears with her sleeve. "It's just... that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." she told him, smiling slightly. Marius smiled back warmly and then kissed her hand again.

"I meant every word of it." he told her. "Now get some sleep." She nodded, then looked at him for a moment.

"You look uncomfortable in that chair." she said

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, 'Ponine."

"You shouldn't have to sleep like that because of me, Monsieur."

"Marius." he corrected.

"You shouldn't have to sleep like that because of me, _Marius_. I... I'd understand if you wanted to go back to your dorm room..."

"I'm not leaving you." he stated firmly. She smiled.

"Then at least join me on the bed. There's enough room for both of us." she said, "Besides, your neck will get cramped if you sleep like that." She moved over a bit and patted the space next to her. Marius joined her on the hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around her and Eponine shifted so that her head was resting on his chest. Eponine closed her eyes and was asleep within a couple of minutes. Marius watched her sleep for a moment, and the frowned slightly as he realised just how badly burned she was. She shifted a bit in her sleep. Her head was now in the crook of his neck. Marius smiled slightly, noticing how perfectly her head fit there and how natural it felt. He turned his head and kissed her forehead lightly. He could have sworn that he saw her smile.

...

In the morning, when Marius woke, he noticed that Eponine's burns had healed quite a bit. He guessed that Madame Fauvent, the matron, had used some sort of salve on them. He tried to get up without waking her, but Eponine had wrapped her arms around him and was subconsciously refusing to let go. He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head.

Eponine soon woke and, for a moment, was confused about whose arms were around her. But then she remembered the night before and turned her head and saw Marius watching her.

"Good morning, 'Ponine. How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Better." she replied. Then she grinned. "Classes start today!" she exclaimed, full of excitement. Marius laughed slightly at her enthusiasm. "Oh, I do hope I'll be allowed out of the hospital wing. I don't want to miss any classes."

Upon hearing this, Madame Fauvent walked over and examined Eponine's burns.

"Hmm," she said, frowning, "they have healed quite a bit, but maybe you ought to stay here for another day."

"No, I feel fine! Oh please let me go to class!" Eponine begged. Madame Fauvent sighed.

"Alright, but be careful not to open any of them." she warned. Eponine nodded. "You're free to go." Eponine nearly jumped out of bed, but seeing the look on the matron's face, she forced herself to get up slowly. Marius got up as well.

"We should probably go change before we go down for breakfast." Marius said. Eponine nodded in agreement. "Meet you in the Dining Hall?"

"Sure."

...

Eponine forced herself to walk back to her dorm room rather than run. She glanced at her watch. It read 7:30. _Plenty of time, classes don't start 'til 9:00_, she thought. She walked into the dorm room and found Galinda applying her make up using her pink-framed mirror. Galinda glanced over at her when she walked in and raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of Eponine's various burns.

"What happened to you?" Galinda asked, concern creeping into her voice ever-so-slightly.

"Do you really care?" Eponine asked, looking at her in disbelief. Galinda glared at her.

"No. I suppose I don't." she said coldly. Eponine rolled her eyes and then quickly changed into one of her ratty skirts and a plain white blouse that was several sizes too big for her. Galinda glanced at her and, for a moment, she almost felt bad for her. It was evident after seeing Azelma's lavish outfits and Eponine's ratty plain ones that Eponine and Azelma's father did not treat Eponine well. Or, if he did, clearly not as well as he treated Azelma. Eponine tried to pat down her hair, hoping to make it at least somewhat neat, as she didn't have a brush. Galinda sighed as Eponine attempted to comb through her hair with her fingers. Galinda grabbed her brush and walked over to her. "Here... uh... let me help you." she said uncertainly. She tentatively ran the brush through Eponine's hair. Eponine froze. She didn't shoo Galinda away as Galinda had expected. Eponine had never had anyone brush her hair before and she was surprised that Galinda managed to brush her hair so easily, without pulling her hair at all. It didn't take her very long to finish brushing Eponine's hair. "Take a look." Galinda said, guiding her over to the mirror. Eponine was surprised to see rich chestnut hair with the slightest hint of a curl.

"Uh... uh th-thanks, Galinda." Eponine stammered. She was really quite surprised by Galinda's random act of kindness. Galinda merely smiled in response. It wasn't a mean smile, or even one of her wide fake ones; it was a genuine smile. Eponine smiled back. Galinda went back to applying her makeup. Eponine hesitated for a moment and then left the dorm to go down to the Dining Hall.

Eponine grabbed some food and then sat down at one of the many long tables. Everyone else at the table got up and left. Eponine rolled her eyes and began to eat. It was the largest meal Eponine had ever had in her life. She had to remember to eat slowly.

"Hey 'Ponine." Marius said as he sat down next to her.

"Hello Monsieu– I mean Marius."

"I like your hair."

"Uh thanks." she said, very aware of the fact that she was blushing. He smiled lightly. He looked around the Dining Hall and his eyes soon met Galinda's. Eponine tried to ignore it, but she knew that they were gazing at eachother lovingly. It made Eponine's heart ache.

...

It was soon time for class. Both Eponine and Marius' first class was sociology, taught by Professor Myriel, a kindly old man.

"Alright class, settle down. Everyone in your seats. Now, for our first lesson centers around learning to understand what social norms are and how they affect us." He went on to discuss this. At the end of the lesson, he said "Now, I want all of you to break a social norm of dress/attire. Try dressing in female clothes if you are male. Wear formal attire to a casual get together. Wear a winter jacket in the summer. Wear sandals in the snow. Wear stripes with polka dots. Wear an unstylish or outdated outfit. Next, interact with others and observe their responses while wearing your norm-breaking outfit."

"Or just observe what happens when the green girl tries to talk to someone." someone called out. Everyone laughed, save for Eponine, Marius, Professor Myriel, and a few others.

"Who said that?" Professor Myriel demanded. No one spoke up. "Who said that?" he asked again. A student with dark hair and a pretty face raised his hand. "Detention!" Professor Myriel told him. "Class dismissed." The students all got up and filed out. A tall blonde boy with a handsome face walked over to Eponine.

"Don't listen to Montparnasse," he told her, clearly talking about the boy that had made the rude comment, "he's a complete ass."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Eponine said.

"I'm Enjolras." he introduced himself.

"I'm Eponine." she replied. Marius walked over to them, followed by a young man with curly dark brown hair.

"Eponine, this is Courfeyrac, my roommate." Marius told her. Then he turned to Courfeyrac, "Courfeyrac, this is Eponine."

"Nice to meet you, Mademoiselle." said Courfeyrac. Eponine smiled in response.

"Oi, Enjolras!" called out a slightly older looking student with curly black hair and dark stubble.

"Grantaire." Enjolras greeted him.

"You have Literature next?" he asked. Enjolras nodded. "Me too."

"So do I." said Courfeyrac as he glanced down at his schedule.

"As do I." said Marius. Eponine checked her schedule.

"I have History with... Doctor Dillamond." she said.

"See you at lunch then?" Marius asked. Eponine nodded. They parted to go to their classes.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand there ya have it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or Wicked**

Eponine walked to History alone. When she got there, the classroom was already full. At the front of the class room was a Goat, Doctor Dillamond. Eponine smiled slightly. _I think I will enjoy this class._ she thought. She sat down at one of the desks at the front. All of the other students were chatting to their friends.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." Doctor Dillamond said. "I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favour form over content... Mademoiselle Glinda." Eponine looked over and nearly laughed as Galinda's head snapped up at the mispronunciation of her name.

"It's GAlinda." she told him with a thin-lipped smile. She clearly wasn't used to people not knowing her name.

"Excuse me... Glinda." Doctor Dillamond said. Galinda all but glared at him.

"My name is Galinda. GAlinda." she told him. Eponine rolled her eyes. _Get over it..._ she thought. "G-A-L-I-N-D-A." she spelled it out. "I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name." Eponine had had enough.

"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he isn't like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different." Eponine said, her nostrils flaring.

"Oh, it seems the artichoke is steamed!" Galinda said to her followers. They all laughed. Eponine glared at them, before focusing her attention on Doctor Dillamond, who had started to speak.

"Class, class, Mademoiselle Eponine has a point. As you all know, I am the only Animal on the faculty. Oh, but things weren't always this way! Oh how I wish you could see it! Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeast waxing , but alas! Our dear France is becoming less and less..." he seemed to look straight at Eponine, "...colourful." he sighed sadly. "Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?" Eponine's hand shot straight up. "Mademoiselle Eponine?"

"Well, from what I've heard it all started with the great drought." She said. She heard laughing behind her, which meant that Galinda had said something funny to her followers at Eponine's expense.

"Correct. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'Scapegoat'?" Eponine raised her hand again. No one else moved. "Someone besides Mademoiselle Eponine. Mademoiselle Glinda, perhaps?"

"It's GAlinda. Y'know, with a GA. GAlinda. Anyway, I don't see why you can't just teach us History instead of always harping on the past." she said. Eponine had to try very hard not to laugh. _I honestly don't know what Marius sees in her._

"Perhaps these questions will enlighten you." he walked over to the board and flipped it over. In large letters was written: ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD! Doctor Dillamond paled. "Who... who is responsible for this?" he asked. No one answered. "Who is responsible for this!?" Again, no one spoke. "That's all, class dismissed!" Everyone hesitated. "You heard me! Class dismissed!" Everyone left, save for Eponine. She got up and walked over to Doctor Dillamond.

"Animals should be seen and not heard..." she read the board.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Eponine, don't worry about me."

"You shouldn't let what people say get to you. I always do, but you shouldn't." she told him.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Eponine, the things one hears these days... dreadful things." he sighed. "I've heard of an Ox a professor from Quox, no longer permitted to teach, who has lost all powers of speech... And an Owl in Parisian Rock, a vicar with a thriving flock forbidden to preach. Now he can only screech! Only rumours–but still–enough to give pause to anyone with paws. Something bad is happening in France..." he sang sadly. Eponine raised an eyebrow.

"Something bad happening in France?" she asked.

"Look down and see Animals at your feet! Look down and show some mercy if you can, look down and see the sweepings of the street! Look down, look down upon your fellow man! Under the surface, behind the scenes... Something BAH-AH-AH-D. Sorry... bad" he cleared his throat. Eponine's eyes widened.

"Doctor Dillamond - If something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard. So nothing bad..."

"I hope you're right." he said.

"So nothing all that bad..." they sang together.

"Nothing truly BAH-AH-AH-D! Sorry... bad..." he shook his head and started to erase the board.

"It couldn't happen here in France." she whispered.

"Now run along, Mademoiselle Eponine." he told her with a kind smile, but Eponine could see that it didn't touch his eyes. Regretfully, Eponine left and walked down to the Dining Hall, where Marius was waiting for her with the same boys from earlier. She grabbed some food and walked over to their table. She hesitated, not quite sure if she was welcome. Marius, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking, smiled at her.

"Have a seat, 'Ponine." he told her. She smiled lightly and sat down next to him. "Guess what," Marius said. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "There was a schedule mix up, I have Literature twice. I'm supposed to have the same History period as you." Eponine smiled lightly, happy that she wouldn't have to sit all alone in History. Marius smiled back at her.

"So..." Grantaire started, looking at Eponine. "I don't mean any offense, but why are you green?" he asked her, rather bluntly. Enjolras lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Grantaire, always so tactful." he muttered sarcastically.

"It's fine," Eponine told them, "it's not like no one's ever asked before..." She looked at Grantaire resolutely. "There's really not much to it, I was born green. End of story." They were all silent for a moment.

"What class have you got next?" Marius asked her, breaking the silence.

"Literature, you?"

"Law." he replied with a grin. The Law course was the main reason that Marius was attending Shiz University, he wanted to be the best lawyer in all of France.

...

The rest of the day seemed to pass by rather quickly. Marius, in search of Eponine, walked outside and found her reading under the shade of a tall Quoxwood tree. He caught a glimpse of the title of the book: _The Merchant of Venice._

"Hey 'Ponine." Marius said. Eponine looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Hey there, Monsieur. What's new with you?"

"Not too much." he said as he sat down next to her.

"Did you enjoy Law?"

"I loved it." he replied with a wide grin. Then, Galinda skipped over to them. Marius stood up. The two exchanged words that Eponine tried not to hear, but she knew that they were professing their love for eachother. _They barely know eachother..._ Eponine thought bitterly.

"A heart full of love, a heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong... Oh God for shame..." Marius sang softly to Galinda. Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Does he even know her name?" Eponine muttered under her breath.

"Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say you love me as well?" Marius continued.

"A heart full of love, no fear no strife... Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping and always keeping cool. Life is fraught less when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try never look foolish." Galinda sang in that annoyingly high pitched voice.

"A heart full of love?" Eponine sang quietly, "How this hurts me like a knife... What in her does he see other than beauty?"

"Let's go down to La Belle Ballroom. We'll meet there later tonight. We can dance til it lights" Galinda suggested.

"Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl." Marius joined in. A bunch of other students joined in:

"Dancing through life, down at La Belle..."

"If only because belle is what I am!" Galinda said conceitedly. Eponine rolled her eyes at the blonde's vanity.

"Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters. It's just life, so keep dancing through!" the students sang. A good-looking student, by the name of Jean Prouvaire, walked over to Galinda, clearly nervous, just as Marius turned away to talk to some of his friends.

"M-Mademoiselle Galinda?" he said. She turned to face him. "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me... I'll be there waiting all night." Galinda forced herself to smile at him.

"Oh, er, that's uh... so... kind!" She exclaimed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "But you know what would be even kinder? See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair." Galinda looked over at Azelma, who was all alone in her wheelchair. "It seems so unfair... We should go on a spree and not she... Gee- I know someone would be my hero if that someone were to go invite her..."

"Well, uh, maybe I... maybe I could invite her." Jean Prouvaire suggested. Galinda grinned.

"Oh Jin, really? You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you..." he told her before walking off. Marius turned back to Galinda.

"So..." she said.

"I'll pick you up around 8:00?"

"Perfect." she said. Eponine rolled her eyes and stared longingly at Marius.

"Now that they've met one another, they think they deserve eachother... He's perfect! She's a bitch... Somehow they're together, I hope not forever! Dancing though life..." she sang softly. She sighed and looked down. When she looked up again, Galinda had left, Marius was a few feet away talking to Enjolras, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac, and Azelma was in front of her.

"Oh Eponine! Isn't it wonderful?" she exclaimed, happier than Eponine had ever seen her.

"Well wonderful isn't exactly how I'd describe it..."

"Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night with this Parisian boy Galinda found for me!" Azelma told her excitedly. Eponine looked at her, eyes wide.

"Galinda?" she asked, disgust colouring her voice.

"Eponine, don't you dare say another words against her!" Azelma snapped. "I only wish there were something I could do for her to repay her, Eponine see? We deserve eachother and Galinda helped it come true! We deserve eachother, me and Jean... Please Eponine, try to understand!" Eponine sighed, her eyes finding Marius.

"I do..." As Azelma rolled away, Eponine stood up and walked back to her dorm room. She got there just as a group of Galinda's giggling friends were leaving. When they saw her they hurried away. Eponine walked into the dorm room and found Galinda all ready for the dance. Her blonde hair was in ringlets and she was wearing a very poofy, very _pink_ dress. "Galinda, listen, 'Zelma and I were just talking about you and–"

"And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!" Galinda said, holding out a pointy black hat to her. Eponine just stared at it, not quite sure what to think. "It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think? You know black - is this year's pink .You deserve each other, this hat and you. You're both so... smart! You deserve each other..." Galinda placed the hat in Eponine's hands. "So here, out of the goodness of my heart..." Galinda rushed out of the room. Eponine looked at the pointy hat and laughed quietly before putting it on.

**Aaaaand there ya have it! The dance will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Les Mis, nor do I own any of the original characters**

Eponine really didn't have anything special to wear to the dance at La Belle Ballroom. She really only had the one frock. Though she had braided her hair. In truth, Eponine wasn't really sure why she had decided to go to the dance at all. Perhaps it was so she could take care of Azelma, or maybe it was to see Marius. She knew that Marius was going with Galinda, she'd even heard him say that he was going to pick her up around 8. She wished that it could have been her that was going to the dance with Marius. But she knew that it was not, that it probably never would be her. _I'm not that girl..._ she thought sadly.

Galinda and her followers ran back into the room. All of her followers made faces of disgust as they saw Eponine. Eponine rolled her eyes, trying her best not to care what they thought of her. Galinda started to rummage through a box of hats and hairclips, the same box in which she had found the hat she'd given to Eponine. Then Galinda finally found what she'd been looking for.

"Oh! I found it!" Galinda exclaimed as she pulled out a pink flower. _Really? She needs even more pink?_ Eponine wondered as she watched the blonde put the flower in her hair. _That's... that's too much pink! Is that much pink even legal?_ Eponine fought back laughter. _Honestly, what Marius sees in her I will never know..._ Eponine glanced at her watch. 8:00. That meant that Marius would be there soon to get Galinda.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. Galinda opened the door, grinning, and there was Marius. Galinda stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. Eponine looked away, really not wanting to see that. Oh how her heart ached! To love can be wretched, but to be unloved is hell!

Marius and Galinda left the dorm room, followed by Galinda's followers. Eponine sat down on the edge of her bed, sighing as she did so.

"Maybe I shouldn't go..." she said to herself. "Though everyone will be there... but since when do I care about some cultish social gathering? It's absurd..."

...

Marius twirled Galinda around on the dance floor. She giggled blissfully. Galinda truly did love him and she truly did believe that they were meant to be together. She was happy just being with him; being in his presence. She was overjoyed to be dancing with him. They weren't the only ones dancing, of course. Everyone was dancing (well, except for Enjolras. No matter how many times his friends tried to get him to dance, he refused because Enjolras "does not dance"). Even Azelma, to a degree, was dancing happily with Jean Prouvaire, though he would much rather have been dancing with Galinda.

Fantine Morrible walked into La Belle Ballroom and over to Galinda. Marius and Galinda stopped dancing for a moment and turned to face her.

"Madame Morrible? What are you doing here?" Galinda asked her curiously.

"I've come to give you this." Fantine replied, holding up a training wand.

"Mon Dieu... a training wand! Oh Madame, thank you!" she exclaimed as she took the wand from her.

"Don't thank me." Fantine said, "It was your roommate's idea."

"Eponine?" Galinda was rather confused. _Why would Eponine suggest something like that? _she wondered.

"Oh yes. Mademoiselle Eponine requested that I include you in my sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar." Galinda was shocked.

"Eponine said that? But... but why?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will." Fantine said before leaving. Galinda was at a loss for words. She looked at her new training wand. Marius smiled at her.

"Congratulations." he said. Galinda looked at him and smiled. They continued to dance.

Then Eponine walked in.

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. They all (except for Marius, naturally) stared at her, most made rather rude comments about the way she was dressed. It didn't help that she was wearing the pointy, _unfashionable_ hat that Galinda had given her. She took it off for a moment, hearing all the rude things that were being said about her. _I knew I shouldn't have come..._ she thought. _Y'know what, who cares what they think. Not me, not anymore!_ She put the hat back on. And then, not caring in the slightest that there was no music playing, she started to dance, rather horribly. The students pointed and laughed at her (except for the students that liked to call themselves Les Amis de l'Animaux). Marius was about to walk over, but Galinda stopped him.

"No. Let me." she said. She walked over to Eponine and cleared her throat. "May I cut in?" Eponine smiled slightly as Galinda began to dance as well, just as horribly. None of the other students would dare insult Galinda. The music started to play again and the students continued to dance.

There was a change that night. No longer would Eponine and Galinda be enemies, no longer would the students at Shiz University mock or tease Eponine. No, that had changed. In that night, Galinda and Eponine became friends. Things would be different from that point on.

...

After the dance, Eponine and Galinda were back in their dorm room. Galinda kept giggling.

"Really!? That was your first party? Ever!?" she exclaimed through fits of giggles.

"Do funerals count?" Eponine asked.

"No. Oh! I know! Let's tell eachother secrets, something we've never told anyone!" Galinda suggested. "I'll go first! Marius and I... are going to be married!"

"What!?" Eponine asked shocked. "He's asked you already?" She tried to keep the hurt off her face. She succeeded, her face becoming an expressionless mask.

"Oh he doesn't know yet." Galinda replied. "Your turn. You tell me a secret."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Galinda said as she reached under Eponine's pillow and grabbed something, "... why do you always sleep with this funny green bottle under your bed?" Eponine tried to grab the bottle from her, but Galinda jumped out of the way.

"Give that back!"

"Oh c'mon, tell me!" Galinda pleaded. Eponine grabbed the bottle from her.

"It was my mother's!" Eponine said. Neither spoke for a moment. Eponine looked at the bottle. It was the only thing she had to remind her of her mother. She didn't remember her mother very well, only that she had tried to drown her once. In truth, Eponine was not quite sure why she kept the odd little bottle. Sometimes, she liked to think that her mother was watching over her, even though she knew that her mother had probably hated her for being green. Nevertheless, we all, at times, like to think that there is someone looking out for us; watching over us. So that is what Eponine chose to believe.

"That's not fair... I told you a really good one..."

"My father hates me." Eponine said. Galinda gasped. "That's not the secret! It's that... well... he had a good reason to. It's my fault that 'Zelma is the way she is. You see, when my mother was pregnant for her, my father worried that the baby would turn out... well, that she would turn out..."

"Green." Galinda finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, green. So my father made her chew milk flowers day and night. Well that made 'Zelma come too soon, her little legs all tangled. My father blames me for that, though he all but worships Azelma."

"But that was the milk flowers fault, not yours." Galinda said. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh look! It's tomorrow, Eppy! Eppy... Do you mind if I call you Eppy?" Galinda asked.

"Yes."

"Great! So I'll call you Eppy and you can call me... Galinda!" the blonde exclaimed. Eponine laughed lightly. "Ooh! Eppy, you should let me give you a make over!"

"Galinda, that's really not necessary."

"I know."

"No, you _really _don't have to do that."

"I _know_, that's what makes me so nice!" Galinda said with a grin. Eponine groaned inwardly. Galinda got her make up kit out of the closet and opened it. "Hmm... I think pink would look great on you!" She said as she pulled out various shades of pink eyeshadows and lipsticks. She ended up blending various pinks together and putting them on Eponine. As for the lipstick, Galinda chose a hot pink. Then she applied mascara, eyeliner and pink blush. "Oooh! You look amazing!" she exclaimed. "Now I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix that hair!" Galinda unbraided Eponine's hair, leaving it nice and wavy. "Hmm... almost there..." Galinda thought for a moment before pulling the pink flower out of her own hair and fixing it into Eponine's. "Pink goes good with green." she said as she stepped back to admire her work. "Eppy, you look beautiful!" Galinda dragged Eponine in front of her pink-framed mirror. Eponine wasn't quite sure what to say. She actually did look quite stunning, even though pink was definitely not her favourite colour.

"Galinda... thank you..." she said quietly. Galinda smiled widely and hugged the green girl.

Eponine smiled and hugged her back.

Things had definitely changed.

**I know, I know, it was a bit canon there. But I promise you that things will change soon. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I feel kind of bad since this is my second author's note and it's barely been a week. However, this needs to be said.**

**I will not be updating any of my stories for the next three weeks as I am leaving for a three week course in CTC Blackdown and I will not have access to my computer or the internet, except for maybe on Sundays, when I will be allowed to return home for the day. But you really shouldn't expect updates on Sundays as I will be spending them with my family (and eating real food :P)**

**I'm really sorry that I won't be able to update.**

**I will be returning home on July 26th, you can probably expect at least one update the week after I return home.**

**For anyone that wants to know, the course I am attending is a Basic Pipe and Drum course at, as I've said, CTC Blackdown (CTC = Cadet Training Centre). I will be learning to play the bagpipes and I am very excited. Blackdown is up at CFB/BFC Borden (CFB = Canadian Forces Base, or for the French, Base des Forces Canadiens), which isn't far from where I live. For anyone who noticed what I said above about "eating real food" on Sundays, that's because during the three week course, I'll either be eating MREs/IMPs (MRE = Meals Ready to Eat, IMP = Instant Meal Package) or I'll be eating at the mess hall. Either way, the food is rather disgusting (Especially the MRE crackers! *Shudder* They are absolutely disgusting! And they're hard to break! They taste like cardboard).**

**Anyways, I hope that you won't mind too much that I will not be updating for the next three weeks, I do apologise. **

**Have a great Summer, everyone, I'll see y'all in three weeks!**

**Sincerely,**

**MissFiyerabaMeponine/Ashley**

**P.S For those of you who are still interested in the One Towards the Other sequel, no I have not given up on it. I have most of the plot figured out, but I probably won't start working on it until I've finished some of the stories I'm currently working on. **

**P.S.S For any of you who have read Une Pauvre Fille, I'm thinking of writing a companion story to that, which will focus on Marius and Éponine's married life (thanks to I Am Your Singer 2006 for that suggestion).**

**P.S.S.S (Okay, last one) I also have in mind an idea for a fanfiction based off of the Les Mis anime, Shoujo Cosette (A Girl Named Cosette), which will be called Shoujo Éponine (A Girl Named Éponine).**

**P.S.S.S.S (Okay, I lied. But this one really is the last one!) I'm also planning another fanfic called The Boy Nextdoor (no relation to my other fanfic, The Girl Nextdoor) which will be from Éponine's point of view (I believe it was I Am Your Singer 2006 who requested that I write a story in first person). Though, of course, this and Shoujo Éponine will have to be put on hold until I've finished writing some stories and won't be started until after the One Towards the Other Sequel (I still don't have a name for it) and the Une Pauve Fille companion story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or Wicked**

Things had changed indeed, for when Eponine walked into History class, nobody pointed, nobody laughed. They had accepted Eponine for the simple reason that she was accepted by Galinda. Galinda had lent Eponine a white blouse and a black skirt, both of which suited Eponine rather well, as well as some black flats that sparkled. Galinda had also done her hair and make up for her. Eponine wasn't used to having a friend other than Marius. And Marius had definitely never squealed over which shoes she should wear. Needless to say, it would take some getting used to. Not that she didn't like it; it was a rather nice change and she welcomed it. Eponine had never been a girly girl, she'd never had nice clothing, and her hair had never been so neat in her life! She actually felt pretty for once in her life, and normal too. As long as Galinda was her friend, nobody would taunt her. Even without Galinda by her side as she walked into the classroom (Galinda had decided to skip), Eponine was treated like a human being, and not some monster.

Eponine looked around the classroom and saw an empty seat next to Marius. She went over and sat down.

"Hello Monsieur." she said with a slight smile. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, just as Galinda had taught her to do. Marius turned to look at her and, when he did, he did a double-take.

"Eponine... you... you've been Galinda-fied." he said with a laugh. Eponine smiled and flipped her hair again. "You don't have to do that, you know." he said just as Doctor Dillamond walked into the room.

"Hello class, I've just come to say that this is my last day here at Shiz University, I am no longer permitted to teach. But I thank you for sharing your enthusiasm, and your essays, no matter how feebly structured." he told the class. Eponine's eyes widened. Fantine rushed into the room.

"Oh Doctor Dillamond, I've just heard... I'm so sorry!" she said. Eponine stood up.

"Madame Morrible, there must be something we can do!"

"Mademoiselle Eponine, they can stop me from teaching, but they can never stop me from speaking out." Doctor Dillamond told her. A man in a white lab coat walked in.

"Come on, goat." he snapped, grabbing Doctor Dillamond by the arm. A couple more men came in and helped him to drag Doctor Dillamond away.

"They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that!" Doctor Dillamond told them before being dragged out.

"Doctor Dillamond!" Eponine called out. She moved as if to follow after him, but Fantine grabbed her by her shoulder, holding her back. Eponine looked around at the class. Everyone was just sitting there, too shocked to move or to speak. "Well?" Eponine said, "Are you all just going to sit there in silence?"

"Mademoiselle Eponine, there is nothing we can do." Fantine said. "Now please take your seat." Eponine sighed and walked back to her seat. Marius looked at her as she sat down, but she refused to meet his gaze. A man walked into the room, carrying an object covered in a white sheet. Eponine glanced at him and then back down. There was something about him that she did not like.

"Good afternoon students! I am your new teacher, Professor Corbeau." he announced.

"I don't like him." Eponine mumbled quietly, so only Marius could hear.

"You just met him." Marius replied.

"I still don't like him."

"Every day, throughout all corners of our great France, one hears the silence of progress." He placed the object on his desk and pulled the sheet off. "This, for example, is called a cage." Inside the cage was a small Lion cub that cowered in fear. "This remarkable invention keeps the animal from roaming free and is actually for the animal's own good."

"If it's for his own good then why is he trembling like that?" Eponine demanded of the teacher. The teacher looked at the tiny cub and noticed its shaking.

"Well, uh, he's just excited to be here." he hit the cage hard. The Lion cub jumped. "A benefit of caging a lion at such a young age is that he will never learn to speak." Eponine gasped. Some of the students got up to inch closer to the cage. "That's right, come closer!" Professor Corbeau encouraged. Eponine and Marius stood, but did not move closer.

"This is an outrage!" Eponine exclaimed. "Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages? Where they never learn to speak?" she said to Marius. "We have to stop him! What should we do?"

"I don't know." Marius admitted.

"Well someone has to... do something!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the students and Professor Corbeau began to move uncontrollably. Sparks were flying everywhere. Marius' eyes widened.

"What's happening?" he asked Eponine. Eponine looked just as surprised as he did. She hadn't meant to do anything.

"I... I just got mad... and..." she didn't really have an explanation.

"Alright well, don't move... and don't get mad at me..." Marius said. He walked to the desk, avoiding the students who continued to spasm, and he grabbed the Lion's cage. "Let's go!" Eponine followed Marius out of the classroom. "How did you do that?" Marius asked her as they walked, clearly talking about the students and teacher who were undoubtedly still moving uncontrollably.

"I don't know... I can't control it... It just happens." She looked at the poor Lion cub, who continued to tremble. "Poor little thing! We can't just put him down anywhere,"

"I know, 'Ponine."

"We need to find somewhere safe to set him free."

"I know, 'Ponine." Marius repeated.

"Sorry..." Eponine said quietly, very aware that she was now blushing.

"Don't be, it's fine." he replied, smiling at her. She felt her blush deepen. She looked again at the small Lion cub.

"He's terrified... I didn't mean to..."

"'Ponine, what exactly did you mean to do?" he asked softly. And then he added, "And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" Eponine struggled for words. Then she noticed a cut on his face. It was fairly shallow, but was still bleeding. She hesitantly reached out and touched the cut gently.

"You're bleeding..." she said quietly. Marius placed his hand over top of hers. "It must have scratched you..." She found herself getting lost in his bright green eyes. Marius, in return, seemed to be getting lost in her hazel eyes, almost as if he was noticing something about her that he had never noticed before. Then, neither really realising what was happening, they both started to lean in. Their lips almost met, but then Marius seemed to remember the Lion cub. More importantly, he had remembered Galinda. His eyes not leaving Eponine's, he spoke as if in a daze,

"Yeah or maybe it scratched me..." Then he pulled away. "I... I should get the cub to safety." he said before hurrying off. Eponine frowned as she watched him walk away from her. _He was never mine to lose. He loves Galinda, not me. Never me. _She had to remind herself, but she couldn't stop herself from softly whispering his name as he disappeared from view,

"Marius..."

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this. I had writer's block for the longest time, but I decided that today I would sit down and write this chapter. Next chapter there will be the mash-up I made of I'm Not That Girl and On My Own. Please review!**


End file.
